Wired
by Shin-chan1
Summary: Name:Odin Lowe Jr., codename Speed Hacker, Abilities: can decode anything in record time, Crime: stole $42M woth gold bars from the Nat'l Treasury, Current deisgnation: Preventers Detention Center
1. Prologue

This idea came to me while I was thinking and slaving over how to exactly write "First Blood". I know that I should focus more on actually *finishing* my fics before starting something else, but I can't help it. Shrugs This just gripped me, begging to be written down, so here it is!!! ^-^ Please be kind! Comments and reviews are very much welcomed! Domo arigatou!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (since when did I not write anything of the sort?) 2x1, also a bit OOC in the characters, AU  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Aside from the fact that I barely own *anything* in the first place, who on earth would even bother to think that I would own a series as great as this?!?!  
  
mutters: though that would be good. think of all the money. think of all the good looking guys. oops. You didn't hear that, right? Ehehe. just get on with it, shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Wired ~  
  
  
  
File XO-196582-A:  
  
Name: Odin Lowe Jr., codename Speed Hacker  
  
Abilities: could decode anything from cryptograms to image-pulses in record time  
  
Crime: stole $ 42,000,000 worth of gold bars from the National Treasury  
  
Current designation: Preventers Detention Center  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 199, May 2nd  
  
Preventers Head Quarters, Geneva, Switzerland  
  
17:03 Zulu time  
  
  
  
"Hmm. interesting."  
  
"Of course you think it is!", snapped an irate Chinese man. "Anything short of a catastrophic disaster is interesting for you!"  
  
"And what's the problem with that, Wu-man?"  
  
"This guy stole from the most secure treasure volt in the world, broke through the most secure technology we've ever created in less than three minutes, created three major fights in his last holding cell, sending ten straight to the hospital, and is nineteen years old!"  
  
"So? I'm nineteen."  
  
"Duo! You're different! You're a Preventers officer and not a criminal!"  
  
"Not much of a difference if you ask me.", came a muttered reply from the braided teen, as they continued walking down the empty corridors of the Preventers headquarters, their pristine black officer's uniform instead of the normal green and black fatigue, a sure indication that of their status as one of the elite.  
  
No one stopped them as they entered a rarely-used elevator that went to the restricted areas of the higher offices.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Hmm. interesting."  
  
Wufei resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearby wall. Even if it had been a very strong urge.  
  
"Quatre, what on earth is interesting about it? This guy stole from the most secure treasure-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, Wuffers.", Duo butted in, giving a conspiratorial wink to Quatre, who was seated in the chair across the vast glass table.  
  
"It's Wufei.", came the resigned retort of someone who was used to it being ignored.  
  
"But honestly, Wufei, don't you find it the least bit intriguing that someone as young as us could bypass securities, most would gladly die to even solve halfway through, like it was some child's game?"  
  
Before Wufei could even form a suitable response, a quiet voice interrupted them. "Actually, I find it interesting too."  
  
Duo threw a grateful look to the normally quiet man seated beside the blond, for his admission. The score was now 3 versus 1, basically a win for the long-haired man. With a smug smirk to the Chinese man, he flounced off to his chair and flopped down to await the start of the meeting, like his two other companions.  
  
It was a rare occurrence for the American to win against his more logical-thinking partner, and he savored every moment of it, right down to the last bit.  
  
Wufei shrugged and accepted the consoling smile of the Arabian, before going to his own seat beside his partner to stoically ignore his crows of victory.  
  
At the very least, the decoder genius did pique his interest, as well. But he admitted it to himself very, very quietly. It would do no good to inflame his friend's ego any further than it already normally was.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
AC 199, May 3rd  
  
Nevada Correctional Facility, Nevada, New America [1]  
  
05:45 Zulu time  
  
  
  
"Lowe, get up."  
  
The rough yell was immediately followed by the racket of the guard's nightstick being clanged repeatedly between the metal bars that separated the prisoner from the rest of humanity.  
  
The Japanese boy barely had the time to put on the state-issued prison shirt, and glare at the burly intruder who woke him up at the crack of dawn, before the door opened and hands roughly grabbed hold of him.  
  
It took a little more than a minute for two guards to suit him up and drag him out of the holding cell he had spent two days. In less than 30 minutes, he had been signed out and strapped to a state plane, headed towards Geneva, Switzerland, the world's most secure prison facility.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
So, how is it so far? Hope you're liking this coz I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Hehe. this is really the first time I played with their characters, so please bear with me here.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] I actually have no idea what they called America back then in the GW universe, so I'm just guessing here that they somehow changed its name a little, you know to signify that it underwent changes in the future and stuff? Ah well, if someone actually knows the name of this place, please do tell me. Otherwise its gonna remain New America for now, alright?  
  
As for why I stick to Zulu time, shrugs. I'm too lazy to go look up the different time zones, and compute it for each and every country and state I intend on stepping on. So what better way than to stick to one universal time set, ne?  
  
  
  
Anyways, please review! I'd appreciate it very much! ^-^  
  
  
  
Shin-chan 


	2. Cell Mate

Gaah! Yanks furiously at hair I AM SO SORRRRYYYYY!!! That was all my fault! Thank you all for telling me about it! Mutters about careless people. Well, nonetheless I hope you continue on reading. This is the *real* chapter 2!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
So sorry to Trying to patiently Wait, Kin', Suni, and Ladye Black!!!  
  
Thank you most especially to Virginie Yes, sighs, it's part of my new years resolution to update as soon as possible too. I'll really work on this!, Elle-FaTe2x1 Oops! You got me there. Don't worry, Odin Jr. will eventually be referred to as Heero, all in good time! Thanks for noticing!, Shadow Angel Wow I'm touched that even your best friend likes it! To the both of you, thank you very much!, Dreamweaver and Kin'Yes! Two other 2x1 fans! ^-^ Thanks for the encouragement!, Suni, Coffee-Addict from Hell and death Hai! I'm hurrying in making more chapters! Hopefully I get even faster in updating., Pink Cherry Blossom Thank you for approving of my 'New America' name! Hehe. As for "Catch me if you can", I really didn't think about it, until you mentioned it. But I think this is going to be different (Heck! I don't even know the basic story of it. yet!) and cryearthstearsfalltou It's nice to know you liked this!  
  
Thank you so much again, minna for reviewing!!! ^-^ And just like I promised, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it too!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (2x1 as of now, maybe 3+4 as well and umm. 5+13), a touch of AU and OOCness  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: You know the drill, me don't own anything here.. me just poor little student. me don't sue. Get it?  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Wired ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Section One: Cell Mate  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 199, May 3rd  
  
Preventers Detention Center, Geneva, Switzerland  
  
approximately 11 miles North West of Preventers Head Quarters  
  
09:38 Zulu time  
  
  
  
*SMACK*  
  
The harsh sounding slap echoed briefly around the sterile white room that currently housed three men, two of which were seated, while the other was left standing, since there were no extra chairs available. In the pristine tight enclosure, it could barely fit comfortably a metal table, its surface ragged and scratched from long years of continuous use, two metal chairs, one of which was bolted safely to the ground, and the three beings that were currently locked inside it. On one side of the wall lay a wide paneled dark mirror, meant for observation from the outside inwards - and not the other way around. It was the only thing breaking the monotony of the tiny space. It would have been a welcomed relief to many, had it not signified the fact that behind that dark glass were the people responsible for the outcome of your immediate life. Instead, the observation glass evoked feelings of utter fear, and the need to confess everything lest the higher ups decide to make your stay more unpleasant than already necessary.  
  
This was the interrogation room, simply known as "Hell Hole" - just one of the many facilities of the Preventers Detention Center.  
  
  
  
"I'm growing tired of this, boy. I don't want to repeat everything I have to say. Now, why don't you just be a good kid and tell us what we need, huh? Where did you hide the money?"  
  
A burly man, wearing the distinctive green and black fatigue uniform of the Preventers sat across the said boy, cracking his knuckles in suppressed irritation. Damn, but they had been asking the same question for more than forty minutes already with little success. And he had tried nearly everything in the handbook already, from attempting to befriend the boy, to the traditional good cop-bad cop routine, to the roughing up part. And he still had little to show for his efforts. Damn, this kid is as resilient as they come nowadays. And just as stubborn too.  
  
The boy merely spat out the blood from his bitten tongue -the result from the earlier unexpected blow to his face- and continued to glare from beneath his bangs up at his captors. Even chained the way he was to the chair, he still managed to look quite menacing and intimidating, nevermind the fact that he was nearly half the bulk and height of the man in front of him.  
  
Just as the man was about to raise his hand to strike again, the one previously leaning on the wall sighed and got up. "That's enough Mueller. I don't think this will get us anywhere either."  
  
The one called Mueller sighed as well before lowering his raised fist, his hesitation evident in his actions. He clearly wanted to inflict more damage on his hapless but arrogant victim, but it was obvious in this case who the superior officer is.  
  
Orders are orders and he had to obey them. It didn't necessarily indicate that he had to be happy about it.  
  
"But Alex! We can't exactly tell the Lady that we haven't-" The taller blond man turned to shush his partner with a hand gesture. [1]  
  
"I'm sure she already knows of it.", was all he said dryly, with a look towards the darkened mirror.  
  
Needless to say, Mueller got the hint, and stood from his chair, but not without throwing a particularly venomous glare back at the captive. And without further words, he briefly knocked on the steel door, and within seconds was let out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Lowe." The Japanese boy turned in his chair, as much as was allowed by the tight bindings, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He had thought that once the brown haired guard had gone out, his partner would follow as well. Apparently, he had other plans.  
  
Alex bent down until he was to the seated one's eye level before asking seriously, "I'm sorry kid, but we really need to know where you hid that money. I don't believe that you'd steal it all just for yourself, so if you would just give us the location and who your partner is, we can easily let you off the hook, no strings attached. You don't have to have a hard life, you know."  
  
All the reaction that got out of the brown haired teen, was a tiny shake of the head and a snort, before a raspy voice spat out. "Idiot. You're all idiots, you know."  
  
Well, that was unexpected.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"Where do you think do worms go, after they get their food?"  
  
Stunned by the sudden change in the topic, the older man, indignation forgotten, scrunched his brows in an effort to understand what the kid was saying, to no avail.  
  
After forty minutes of constant questioning, all they get is one demented sentence. For all the effort they had put into making the prisoner utter even just one word, this was turning quite disappointing.  
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
"If you can't figure it out for yourselves, you're more of an idiot than even I thought you were." [2]  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
AC 199, May 3rd  
  
Preventers Detention Center  
  
Section 10-C  
  
09:45 Zulu time  
  
  
  
Duo lay on the cold, lumpy, and hard cot, and once again cursed his luck. Or rather, his lack thereof. Of course, it just had to be *him* that had to be voted by his companions to go undercover for this type of mission. Especially *this* mission. The cowards.  
  
With a bored sigh, the currently ex-Preventer turned his musings to the water-stained ceiling, and tried in vain to count all the splotches and discolorations that marred its rough surface. Anything to pass the time and to keep him from losing his sanity.  
  
While the cell he was currently holed in was quite clean and well- maintained, it was still a far cry from his own beloved domicile. Whereas he once had every luxury within his reach, he now had to wait even for the simplest things (such as feeding), just as everyone here was forced to. It wouldn't do much good for the other prisoners afterall to tag him as someone who doesn't belong, if he got special treatment. Something that Une and the others were very careful to avoid. While Duo understood their logic and plans, the lack of companionship and freedom was already driving the normally hyperactive boy up the wall.  
  
Sighing once more, the brown haired teenager dropped his attempts at counting, as that activity already proved to hold his interest as effectively as a sleeping lemming did. Instead, he let his mind -as it found itself doing quite a lot lately- wander.  
  
And of course, it just had to remind him of how exactly he ended up in his current, not to mention very boring, position.  
  
  
  
Flashback----------------  
  
  
  
AC 199, May 2nd  
  
Preventers HQ, 5th floor  
  
20:08 Zulu time  
  
  
  
"Waitaminute! You want me to do what???!?"  
  
The rather undignified screech echoed throughout the thankfully mostly- empty floor. Those select few, such as Lt. Noin and Commander Sally Po, who actually knew of what was going on inside the spacious meeting room, winced and tried to unsuccessfully get back to their own work. As for those lucky others who did not have the slightest clue as to what was happening, they just tried to get their hearing back in order and proceeded with what they came there to do in the first place. Hearing the voice of Captain Maxwell all over the place, afterall, was not an uncommon phenomena.  
  
Inside the oval, enclosed space, Lady Une, Head of the Preventers Special Forces, tried to look sympathetically at the young man. And yet, for all of her visible efforts, the laughter she was suppressing glittered in her eyes, betraying her.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but the voting was unanimous. You know that this needs to be done. That boy holds too much knowledge and keeps too many secrets, even for his own good. Enough knowledge to possibly destroy and put into chaos the whole world. The Preventers cannot simply sit and wait for something this big to blow over."  
  
Duo glared mutinously at her. Of course, the fact that his other friends were snickering behind his back, weren't helping matters at all.  
  
"But why does it have to be me," he whined. "I can never keep my mouth shut! I'd lose my sanity in there way before the prisoner even gets inside the building! And I hate small, enclosed places. I'd drive everyone within hearing distance nuts! Not to mention that the guards would have my head on a platter in no time if I annoyed them for too long! I'd never survive there!"  
  
The answer he got was far from what the young man expected.  
  
Completely unruffled and unperturbed at her subordinate's sudden outburst, the brunette woman just leveled him a gaze: stern and hard eyes of a leader, mixed with an odd sort of determination, compassion and amusement, all rolled into one.  
  
"That is precisely why you're perfect for it! No one would even suspect you of being anyone other than an inmate. Not to mention that you could probably get even a clam to tell you anything you want."  
  
"Probably to tell him to shut up and leave the poor clam alone." Wufei whispered not-so-quietly to the blond Arabian next to him. Quatre, for his part, nudged him and tried to look as innocent as possible, lest Duo include him in Wufei's imminent punishment.  
  
Light violet eyes widened as the implications of Lady Une's words hit him.  
  
In his haste to give reasons *why* he should never be given that job, it never occurred to Duo that he was actually enumerating all the things that his friends had given to Une, on why he was the perfect candidate for the it.  
  
Damn.  
  
The longhaired man risked glancing at his friends and co-workers alike, and saw, much to his dismay the hope that was on all of their faces. He could visibly feel his determination crumble in front of his very own eyes, and with a sigh of defeat, he raised his hands and waved them away.  
  
"Okay! Okay! You win, alright? I'm going! Be the sacrificial guinea pig and all. There, you happy?"  
  
The cheers that erupted after his announcement did nothing to lift his gloom at all.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
With a grunt of effort, Duo pulled himself together and stood up, pacing within the little space. He knew that it was about time for his daily debrief, courtesy of Wufei, and he had to better be awake for it.  
  
They had of course arranged for him to meet with his "psychiatrist" or whoever else, to keep up a steady check on his faltering sanity. Since he was supposed to be in prison for butchering his entire family with a smile on his face, it made for a perfectly plausible excuse.  
  
And as if on cue, Duo heard the telltale clang of metal on metal as the outer perimeter doors were opened. A minute later, he heard the inner doors open as well even as the outer ones were already sliding close. Soon, footsteps echoed throughout the place, definitely military boots by the sound of it.  
  
Even as cheers and catcalls came from the nearer cells, progressing outwards, as the other inmates saw the new arrival, the now alert man frowned in concentration. It didn't sound like Wufei and his usual "guards" at all. There were more sets of feet than usual, and if he wasn't mistaken-  
  
He closed his eyes briefly. Yes, those were chains he heard. This was no ordinary routine check-up. Some new prisoner would be added to the ranks, and he knew for a fact that there had been no new transferees, except for.  
  
The door to his cell beeped and turned the friendly color green, before it slid open.  
  
Momentarily cursing Wufei for failing to tell him of the change in plans, Duo, also referred to as Prisoner 10C-1502, turned around with a brilliant smile on his face, ready to greet his new cellmate.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
[1] Ehehe. I'm sorry but I kinda forgot already how these two look like (I haven't watched GW in ages), so please bear with me. I'm just making this up, and if by any chance the descriptions go totally off tangent here, please feel free to tell me.  
  
[2] Don't worry. everything will be explained in due time! ^-^  
  
So sorry for making them all so OOC in this part. I really tried to make this part nice, but I just couldn't do it. And I'm afraid that if this fic turned out to be too serious, I'd be having serious trouble looking for un- bored readers. Don't worry, the next parts would definitely get more serious and more in-character.  
  
As I said before, comments and suggestions much craved and welcomed. (Do especially tell me if I screwed in this part k?) Domo arigatou!  
  
  
  
Shin-chan 


	3. Conversations

Welcome back to the updated Wired!!!

Ehehe......... Would anybody even remember this fic??? Let's see, it's been –2- years since I've even seen hide or hair of this!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! Guess I got excited by the new horizon of other fics that this got buried along the way. But no worries, it has now been officially resurrected, and hopefully I get to stick with this for a far longer time!

Coughs. Yeah, reviews would probably help with that! - Speaking of which, thank you so much to all those who have faithfully reviewed to this, even if I haven't changed a single thing for the last two years. How odd. But I swear, I love you guys! Your comments truly inspire a writer! And help lift dark spirits!

So on with the much-delayed fic, I suppose!

Shin: Gee, I guess I can't really hide the new prisoner's identity huh? Guess my secret's out. Darn.

Odin-chan (my coincidentally-named-Muse-who-in-reality-is-a-Siberian-Husky-stuffed-dog): It wasn't that hard to figure out!!!

Coughs Well, there's that.... Anyway, on with the show!!!

Warnings: same old, same old... Yaoi 2x1, AU and some OOCness

Oh and please take note of the times that pop up. It's because I might write a scene first, but it actually occurs a little later than then next scene. Now why would I do that? Shrugs. For dramatic flair? - So please forgive me if I boggle your mind a bit here.

This is also longer and very much more serious than the first two. It also has a lot of details, so I hope this makes up even a little for the long delay in writing this fic. Feel free to ask any questions if it confuses you, and I will try my best to answer them.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own Gundam Wing, and yes, I'm broke, so you can't sue! This is merely a product of a hyper-active imagination that refuses to listen to teachers during classes. Absolutely no profit is being made here.

* * *

**Wired**

Section Two: Conversations

AC 199, May 3rd

Preventers Detention Center

Section 10-C

10:09 Zulu time

Odin impatiently followed the four guards that flanked him on both his front and back. Not that he was in any form or mood to escape anyway. He smirked. At least the show of force on his behalf was quite amusing.

He passively let them lead him to various secured rooms, allowing his mind to take in the guard's voice, as he pointed out the cafeteria, communal shower rooms, the library (which seemed remarkably new and intact considering the place it was located), and finally, the different sectors of the prison.

He took in the heavy looking doors, which would no doubt deflect even minor bombs, and the galley, a thin walkway suspended above the entire prison area, enclosed by thick grills.

"There are different sectors in which we place the prisoners, each depending on the gravity of crime.... ... ..."

At this, the bored Japanese teen perked up, and finally dragged his wandering gaze back to the lead guard, who seemed to double as a tour guide as well. So far, he hadn't found any weakness in their prison facility, and maybe this tidbit of information can help him in his plans to escape. Afterall, having accomplices could cut his escape time in half. Not to mention better his chances of surviving.

"- would be for those with petty crimes, such as shop lifting, et cetera. Block B would be for the repeated offenders, and those with grave crimes but not so serious as murder. I suppose high-profile thieves would fall under that." The guide, a well-built man, whose name-patch on his fatigues advertised him as Otto, leered at the prisoner, which Odin studiously ignored.

He already knew that he was going to be placed in Block C, the fact so liberally printed in his gray prisoner uniform, which states him as Prisoner 10C-1601, and nothing else.

Perhaps the authorities hoped to break him by placing him together with the tougher criminals, but Odin already knew of such tactics, and he was fairly confident that it would not work on him this time around.

Instead, the teen looked towards the block of prison, from which most of its inhabitants were busy whistling at him, trying to provoke some sort of reaction. This, he ignored as well, even as he took note that Block B was quite full, at least having three-quarters more inhabitants than those residing in Block A. Both blocks however, were equally well-guarded, as he saw from the guards patrolling the areas from within the galleys.

Having failed in his subtle attempt at intimidation, Otto continued in his self-appointed task as a guide. "And of course, we have Block C, the home of the murderers, rapists, and the worst scum of the universe."

And there it was, Odin's first view of his new home.

At first, it looked quite similar to the first two Blocks they had passed by, but that was before he noticed the individual red lights that guarded each cell. The bars were if possible, even thicker that what he had previously seen, and the galleys were patrolled with more guards, whose hands he noted were almost always ready on the trigger of the rifles they carried. And what was made even more apparent was the lack of jeering he had received from most prisoners. Instead, the criminals who were stationed in Block C merely followed him with cold eyes, eyes that he saw were noting all the possible weakness in his guards and in himself. Eyes that were readily waiting for one mistake to spell their freedom.

When an insistent prod at his back forced him to move along, Odin Lowe Jr. willfully ignored the blatant stares and hoped that his own emotionless façade was intact, to avoid any hint of fear no matter how small from showing. This was one place he knew he could not afford to have any mistakes over, or he would sooner be dead before he can even hope to plan his escape.

With this knowledge firmly imbedded in his mind, the teen docilely allowed his guards to lead him towards a cell located near the far wall, stopping on the fifth room towards the left side. The inside of the cell can be fully seen due to the floor to ceiling bars, but luckily, each side of the room was made of strong concrete. At least, he would only have to deal with one homicidal cellmate, and not have to worry about any other inmate grabbing and trapping him from the sides. Afterall, it had occurred often enough in his previous cell not to be rightfully worried about it. He could see two bunk beds, one stacked above the other, a sink with no mirror provided, and a utility toilet which was modestly covered from the front view by a steel desk, heavy-looking and bolted to the ground. The entire room was blissfully darkened sufficiently enough so as to give an illusion of privacy, and for that Odin was at least thankful.

A gruff hand momentarily blocked the Japanese's vision as Otto swiped a card through the door of his cell, and as it swung open with a clang of green light, he heard the tall guard give his final advise to him for the day.

"Your new cellmate would be happy to fill you in regarding the policies in this place. I suggest you follow them to the letter if you want to survive" The light brown-haired guard grinned towards his smaller charge, before shoving Odin through the metal gates.

And the door closed on him with another loud metal clang.

Intense cobalt eyes immediately pinned ones of amethyst shade, even as their owners studied each other, one still standing where the guard has pushed him, the other leaning down from where he was situated in the top-most bunk.

To say the least, it was an interesting, if quiet meeting for the new cellmates.

* * *

AC 199, May 3rd

Preventers HQ, 5th floor, 1st Meeting Room

14:25 Zulu time

"And what do we have on Odin Lowe Jr.?" Lady Une, the head of the Preventers organization asked a bit wearily.

Leading an immense organization was a tasking job, even with the most competent workers one could possibly ask for. And while her instincts were nudging her to focus most of her and her agent's time on the National Treasury theft alone, there were still some paperwork that she alone had to attend to. At least, she had the foresight to delegate her best into the current investigation. That way, they would not be stretching themselves too thin working over multiple cases.

As it was, the team she had just recently formed was composed of Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Lucrezia Noin, and of course, Duo Maxwell, who was already undercover.

Lt. Noin, was the first to answer her question.

"A preliminary background search on an Odin Lowe Jr. gave forth no available biodata, except for a brief birth record that states that he was born on March 20 AC 180. No name of parents, no place of birth, only a signature of his physician – a Doctor Jackinson. Further searches show no record of schools attended, no baptismal record, no police record excluding the National Treasury incident, no visual record, virtually nothing on him until he was caught for the theft last February 25. Searches on his physician yielded nothing, so it is possible that the name he uses is merely an alias."

"Or perhaps, he just erased all his previous background", Trowa interjected.

Wufei nodded in agreement. "Possible, but why would someone as good as him conveniently forget to erase his sketchy birth record?"

"It is possible that he had just forgotten about it, or he had not gotten to it before he was caught since the copy we had unearthed was from the Public Records archive. Any other digital copy of it had long been destroyed", Noin replied.

Lady Une nodded towards the group as a sign to continue.

"His previous records from the Manhattan Correctional Facility in New America show that he was admitted on February 27 and placed in a minimum security block. No signs of aggressive behavior from him until the massive riot that March 8, where he managed to injure 5 fellow inmates. Until now, the real reason for the start of the riot is still unknown, however it has been confirmed that Lowe was right at the middle of the fights when the guards managed to subdue the prisoners. After this, he was sent to Nevada Correctional Facility for solitary confinement, where he remained until May 3. There was no other record in the correctional facility except for a brief comment by the warden that Lowe was naturally a quiet and reserved person, and most often avoids talking or mingling with the other inmates. As for the 2 other small outbreaks that occurred in the facility, it was quickly proven that Lowe was not its instigator, and the 5 inmates he individually managed to injure had been in self-defense. That is all."

A brief silence ensued around the oval room as everyone digested the information given, before Quatre raised a hand in question.

"What about the records on his hearing before he was sent to prison? Any data on that?"

"Unfortunately, the regional court that had handled his case, decided on a private hearing. As a result, those documents are sealed unless of course, an agent provides a warrant to open those files."

"See to it that an agent in the Manhattan sector follows up on that. I will sign the warrant once the meeting finishes", Une commanded to the Lieutenant, which was acknowledged with a nod.

"Any other – Oh good, Sally you're here."

A somewhat tall woman with her long light-brown hair tied into two twists, turned from the door she had just entered and gave a nod of acknowledgement to the occupants of the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was some minor accident that I had to take care of before I had the chance to come up here."

As she walked towards a vacant chair situated near the door, she simultaneously shed off the white lab coat she had been wearing over her Preventer fatigues. She was Doctor Sally Po, a Preventers officer whose diploma states that she graduated with a PhD on Biomolecular science, with a Masters on Forensic Pathology. Though she most often spends her time in the laboratories, she has quickly proven her worth as an able leader, and hence, her double title as a Commander.

"Any luck with the sample?"

While she was not essentially a part of the team, she had been called up earlier by Lady Une to announce the results of the DNA strand they had earlier extracted from Odin Lowe, before he had been led to his prison block.

A DNA strand, as opposed to the fingerprint method of the past, points not only to the individual's identity. One could learn more of a prisoner's personality from the DNA strand, and as such, is generally preferred by the prison system nowadays.

"Lowe's strand merely proves that he is 19 years old, blood type B, with a mixed heritage of both Japanese and American origins. He is also inherently a genius. The Intelligence Quotient exam we had given him yielded to a score of 142, way above the normal baseline." She shrugs.

"He's 2 points higher than even Maxwell!" Wufei exclaimed, with something akin to shock.

* * *

AC 199, May 3rd

Preventers Detention Center

Section 10-C

11:03 Zulu time

"So, are we going to stare at each other the entire day?" Duo Maxwell asked, even as he flopped back down on his bed with a tired sigh. His back already ached from holding one position too long, damnit! Not that he would admit it out loud to his new companion of course.

"We can." Odin Lowe answered back quietly, a smirk tugging at a corner of his mouth. So far, the intimidation tactics of the long-haired teen had proved fruitless. 'Of course he wouldn't succeed', Odin thought to himself. Prisoner 10C-1502 had just initiated a staring match with him, a person who was used to staring right back, and winning.

When a groan sounded from the top bunk, Odin decided that he could finally move from the piece of wall he had claimed during the quiet match, and went to inspect his new bunk.

"Name's Duo Maxwell, by the way."

"Odin Lowe Jr." Said teen suspiciously sat on his bunk, and was rewarded for his caution when several springs that had pierced the thin mattress poked him rather painfully. With a grunt, he took out the mattress and began the painstaking task of fixing the springs underneath. Hopefully by nighttime, he would have fixed it enough to get a good sleep.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Another grunt was his reply.

"Well, I suppose it is fair to warn you, that I would probably talk enough for the two of us if you keep up the quiet façade. Drove my former roommate up the wall, until he begged for a different cell. Last I heard from him, he was transferred to Block D, where he was quite happy for some while before he became insane from the loneliness. Ha! Served him right, let me tell you that. So you better answer enough Lowe, or I would just keep on yapping away, and that is not a pleasant thing."

"Block D?"

"Oh yeah, the tour never goes that far, I forgot! Yeah, there is a block D, it's just located quite far from here, I think. Isolated and all, so that most even forget that prisoners are still locked up there. That's the place where the guards put you in when you've caused enough trouble in the lower blocks. The confinement cells are supposed to be the punishment for making riots and killing other inmates, you know? From what I've heard though, the little prisoners that go in there never make it out of that place alive or sane. Makes it creepy enough that most inmates don't even dream of causing trouble. A pretty effective way of enforcing the peace around here, if I say so myself."

"Hn."

A flop from behind Odin made him stop his repairs for a while, as he turned to look at the braided teen that had landed behind him.

"Oh here, let me help you with that. At the rate you're going, you'll never finish fixing that before the lunch bell comes."

A furrowed brow was the only indication that Odin did not fully understand what Duo had just said.

"In here, lunch is a communal thing. We all have to go to the cafeteria and eat there at the same time, even if you don't feel like eating. The same goes for breakfast and dinner. Don't worry though, the place is heavily guarded so few fights had ever broken out there. Trust me, after some time, you'll appreciate that bell. It's the only time we are allowed to walk around, you know? Well, aside from the recreation time every Saturday that is."

"Ah. Where I came from, food was served inside the cells, to be taken out 30 minutes later."

"Hm, that's a pretty crappy way to get exercise. Do they allow you guys to have recreation time too?"

"Yeah."

'At least he talks enough to provide me with a decent conversation. Perhaps I will not be so bored with this mission afterall', Duo thought, with some amusement.

'At least he provides suitable information for me to work on, even if he likes to talk', Heero thought at the same time, even as the two worked on his bed in a rare show of partnership.

* * *

A/N:

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Please feel free to tell me!

Shin-chan


End file.
